1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for a jar. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cap for a jar containing a candle and the jar containing the candle and the cap therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Candles are popular aesthetic accessories for many occasions. A popular type of candle is the xe2x80x9cjar candlexe2x80x9d which is a wax candle housed in a glass jar approximately three to four inches in diameter.
Jar candles have several advantages. The chief advantage of a jar candle is that the wax is contained so that it will not drip onto the surface of furniture when the candle is burning. Because the wax is contained, however, there is a hazard that a substantial volume of hot wax can spill out of the jar if it is tipped over. In addition, the accumulation of molten wax around the burning wick of the candle causes the flame to deliver a significant amount of soot into the air and/or the interior of the jar. Generally, jar candles do not provide an efficient combustion system.
In a serendipitous experiment, one inventor created and improved jar candle by providing metal cap with many holes to place on top of the jar. The cap was designed to project images onto the ceiling from the light of the candle, but eventually proved to enhance combustion in the jar candle.
The multi-ported jar candle caps, however, have several disadvantages. The metal cap gets very hot, and as a result thereof, possess a burning hazard if accidently touched. This is particularly problematic when trying to extinguish the candle. The cap does not provide tip-over security. If the jar candle is tipped over, hot wax will flow out of one or more of the many holes in the cap. Due to the relatively small exhaust port at the center of the cap, it may restrict air flow, trap too much heat, overheat the molten wax, diminish candle scent by flashing off and breaking down sensitive scent molecules, and raise the temperature of the jar higher than it would be otherwise. The cap does not contain any exhaust fumes when the candle is extinguished and releases the concentrated soot particles into the atmosphere. Due to slower air and exhaust movement, it is more susceptible to the Venturi effect created by small breezes.
In any event, numerous innovations for candle holding related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described infra. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,164 to McCaffery teaches an anti-spill container for candles of the type wholly contained within the container including a tubular body having a closed end and an open end. An inwardly directed tubular flange extends from the open end in a direction axially into the tubular container to define an annular recess which opens toward the closed end of the tubular body for collection of melted material from a lighted candle when the container is turned on its side.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,454 to Lee teaches a candle holder with devices for allowing fragrance to be volatilized and for warming a cup. The candle holder has a base with a holder attached thereto and a positioning seat with a socket formed therein. A plurality of vents are formed in the base which introduces fresh air into a wind shield which is placed around the seat. A top of the wind shield is placed a bowl on which fragrance is deposited. On top of the bowl is an upper supporting device on which a cup is placed.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,336 to Chen teaches a shade structure for a candle, and in particular, the shade structure comprising a container body for containing a candle, a shade body with a center air hole and detachably mounted onto the circumferential edge of the container body, and a covering plate having a center hole aligned with the center air hole of the shade body. The shade body is provided with a plurality of auxiliary openings which are corresponding to a plurality of through holes provided on the upper edge of the covering plate. The covering plate can be rotated with respect to the shade body such that the through holes align with the auxiliary openings and this will control convection of air within the container body. The temperature within the container body is thus regulated by adjusting the covering plate with respect to the shade body.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,088 to Butler teaches a flame cover device for use with mechanical candle holders, especially for use with candle holders in which the candle is spring-driven to the top of a tube as the candle is consumed. The apparatus may be removably disposed upon the top portion of the tube of the mechanical candle holder, where it remains motionless while the candle is burned by combustion, yet provides protection from and to the burning flame. A base of the device is engaged with the tube of the mechanical candle holder, with vents in the base providing adequate ventilation to the flame. A transparent shell extends up from the base to provide flame protection. A ring damper is provided for covering the vents in the base to assist the flame in windy conditions. It is apparent that numerous innovations for candle holding related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a cap for a jar containing a candle that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a cap for a jar containing a candle that is simple to use.
BRLEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a cap for a jar containing a candle. The cap includes a lid and a snuffer plug. The lid is non-metallic and has a single exhaust throughbore that extends axially and centrally therethrough. The snuffer plug is dimensioned to fit securely into the single exhaust throughbore in the lid. The lid is preferably made of a heat insulating material, such as glass, and is dimensioned to fit snugly onto/into the open top of the jar. The single exhaust throughbore in the lid is preferably approximately 1.5 inches in diameter. The lid may be fluted and either transparent or translucent to provide decorative light diffusion.